


Shame on You

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 事情可以从艾斯看见萨奇的黄色领巾系在马尔科房门外把手上说起。笨蛋处男艾斯眼中的父母爱情（。
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Thatch
Kudos: 36





	Shame on You

**Author's Note:**

> 几乎全程艾斯视角，偏日常，本质无差（互攻）

事情可以从艾斯看见萨奇的黄色领巾系在马尔科房门外把手上说起。

那是个风和日丽的星期四，艾斯记得清楚，因为马尔科在两天前一脸沧桑疲惫地找到他，催促后者在交班日之前上交二队一整个月的工作报告和开销记录。艾斯的确忘得一干二净，不擅长文书工作和起码五十页起步的标准让他下意识地打算争取几天宽限期，但看到马尔科眼睛下方浮肿的乌青眼袋，他咽下一句欠揍的“马尔科你把眼睛睁开再说话”，老老实实点头说知道了。

马尔科看上去为省去口舌松了口气，视线可疑地飘荡在失去焦距的边缘，转头就走，艾斯觉得他还能直线走路应该归功于他鸟脑袋里的磁场感应蛋白。这时，萨奇从拐角迎面走来，和马尔科擦肩而过，顺手把倒满滚烫清咖的马克杯塞进对方手里，他们甚至连招呼都没打，整个过程像发生过无数次一般。

“马尔科几天没睡觉了？”等萨奇走到他身边，艾斯才问。

“五天。”萨奇想都没想回答道。红发厨师身上香料和羊肉的味道还未完全散去，刚结束的午餐不见马尔科踪影，早饭同样，前一天也是，于是他留下一份，煮了咖啡来找人。

见到对方习以为常的模样，艾斯好奇地问：“经常发生？”萨奇露出一个无奈的表情，无声地笑起来，又想起艾斯来的时间不久，解释说：“马尔科最早上船，又是船医，即使已经成为几千人的大海贼团，他还保持着凡事必须经手的工作狂习性。以往最多四天，看来这次是、”萨奇吞下后半截话，若有所思地摸摸下巴上的胡子，转而说：“别担心，极限是一个星期。”

“你怎么知道？”

萨奇得意地回答：“你以为我和马尔科在一条船上待了多少年，比你年纪还大呢，小鬼。”

无论白团有多少艾斯尚不知道的事，至少有一点他很明确：萨奇从来不在睡觉以外的时间解下厨师领结，并且十分重视颜色鲜艳和干净整洁，仿佛上面维系着他全部的职业骄傲。所以当萨奇的职业骄傲被挂在马尔科房门外的把手上时，艾斯理所当然陷入迷茫的呆滞，叩门的手停在半空中，不知道接下来该怎么做。

“你最好别敲门，装作没看见地离开。”以藏走路没声，压低的声音凭空传来，透露出古怪的警示意味。

“可是马尔科让我今天拿报告给他。”艾斯机智地找来几个队员帮忙，厚厚的努力成果此刻被他举起来示意给以藏看，“他等得不耐烦会产生异常可怕的结果——哈尔塔告诉我的。”

“某些情况下，是的。”以藏将秀气的眉毛精准上扬五度，从宽大的和服袖子里抽出十六队的报告，无言地告知自己比艾斯更懂他们现在共同面对的情况。“你听说过船上的三条规定吗？”

“我以为只有不准伤害同伴这一条铁律。”

“约定俗成，更无害，没有性命威胁，为各自的身心健康着想。”以藏说：“第一条，不要试图对马尔科恶作剧。第二条，如果看见萨奇这么做，自觉参考上一条。第三条，在马尔科的房门上看见萨奇的领巾，离远点。”

“萨奇真的在里面？”艾斯并不真的那么惊讶，“他说过一个星期是极限。”

“不是马尔科的极限，而是萨奇容忍自己给马尔科的极限。马尔科是我见过最顽固的工作狂，只有萨奇有办法让他暂时停下来。”以藏把报告塞回袖子里，“一切交给萨奇，相信我。等你搞清楚这件事之后会感谢我的。”

以藏在船上的时间几乎和马尔科一样久，对比娃娃脸的哈尔塔，艾斯显然更倾向于相信前者。果然，第二天中午，艾斯刚咬下第一口鱼肉，马尔科突然在对面的空位置坐下，轻描淡写提醒他下午交报告。

艾斯打量他几乎可以称得上容光焕发的脸，咽下嘴里的食物说：“马尔科你把眼睛睁开再说话。”成功换来敲上脑袋的一记指锤。萨奇过来放下两杯洋甘菊茶，给艾斯一个被逗乐的眼神，挨坐在马尔科身边。

马尔科手捧茶杯，热气氤氲模糊了嘴角的弧度，萨奇眼旁的笑纹则如同本人一般鲜活生动。他们的交谈声比平时更轻且低沉，轻易淹没在闹哄哄的环境里，艾斯却真真切切感受到一种全然陌生的东西，正在他们的对话中安静流淌，仿佛用字句编织一首诗，让语调融进歌曲的韵律。这正是艾斯没见过、无法定义的部分。

“所以，真的奏效了。”过了一会，艾斯扫空面前的盘子，突然插嘴说道。

下巴微微偏向对方的两人同时转过来，充满疑惑地看向艾斯，如果在别的情况下，他几乎要为自己轻易做到这点感到自豪，他通常制造惊吓而非疑惑。“以藏说只有你能让马尔科老老实实睡觉，所以看见领巾就离得远远的，你做了什么？”

艾斯好奇的语气太无辜，不可能伪装，马尔科波澜不惊的脸和萨奇没忍住喷出一口茶的行为形成强烈对比，显得过于滑稽。红发厨师慌忙用袖子擦下巴，也为了遮住憋笑抿起的嘴。他和身边的人快速交换一个忍俊不禁的眼神，“以藏这么告诉你的？”说罢哼哧哼哧笑得喘不上气，直到艾斯恼怒地再次追问，才换上一副高深莫测的表情，语气却十分轻佻：“既然只有我做得到，当然是不能让第三个人知道的秘密。”

这下连马尔科都笑了，下意识侧过头捕捉另外一个人的笑容，因对方同样的动作，意外使两颗脑袋撞到一起，发出的闷响听上去就很疼，他和萨奇反而捂着额头笑得更大声。

头一回，艾斯为不明不白的愤懑而哑口无言，气鼓鼓地走了。

之后过了整整一个月，在艾斯的留意下，无论是挂在门上的领巾，还是两人之间那经由自己短暂一瞥、无法定义的流淌默契，都再没出现过，如同晨曦中消失的露珠，无迹可寻。同时，萨奇和马尔科又太过慷慨，将时间捏碎，愿意分给船上的任何人，只给自己留下很少很少，少到艾斯几乎忘记了那件事。

几乎。

艾斯第一次听到萨奇发出惨绝人寰的叫声是在一场宴会中，打赌输掉的乔兹被迫全裸绕着萨奇跳钢管舞。虽说在几乎全是男人的海贼船上见到更出格的场景都不新鲜，但对不苟言笑的三队队长来说的确是头一回。吸引越来越多的人围观，举起手臂拼命摇晃手里的贝利，高声起哄。

中途，一把金币出乎意料被抛洒到两人脚下，叮叮咚咚的声音打断场上火热的气氛，几百双眼睛同时望向一处，聚焦点落在众人身后穿着粉色护士服的雪莉身上。金色卷发的护士不知何时路过，又安静地看了多久，只见她端着空了大半的酒杯，在一片目瞪口呆的安静中，饶有趣味地蹭掉杯口的口红印，梅子色的丰满嘴唇轻轻吐出一句话：“NICE BUTT。”

充满雄性恶趣味的游戏一旦被异性踏足，局面将发生大逆转，像一群站在高处比赛谁尿得更远的男孩，撞见女孩的视线，便会莫名充满羞愧和难堪。雪莉似乎意犹未尽，一边笑一边挥舞贝利问不继续吗？有人先反应过来，手忙脚乱地帮忙扔衣服，有人试图遮挡她的视线，已经晚了。

萨奇充满同情地戳戳脸又黑又红的乔兹，安慰话尚未出口，大个子队长动作僵硬地捞过空中飞舞的裤子，抖着腿往上套，在丧失理智的慌乱中无意识发动果实能力，悬空一脚、准确无误地踹在了萨奇的双腿之间。

想知道钻石化的乔兹有多硬，听听萨奇的惨叫吧。

此时远远传上甲板的高呼毫无疑问是萨奇，较上次的悲惨经历有过之而无不及，还多了十足夸张的惊慌，艾斯忍不住开始担心，直到他听到马尔科的叹气。马尔科的叹气意味着无止境的文书工作或者船员日常惹出的乱子，艾斯不知道他是怎么预判出眼下的情况属于哪种，既然和真正的危机无关，就只剩一个可能。于是艾斯把担忧塞回肚子，抱着看热闹的心态等待。

萨奇登上甲板，快速扫视一圈，确定目标后径直冲向马尔科的方向，如同抓住救命稻草般抓住对方的胳膊，然而刚张开嘴立刻被打断，“你又和谁打赌了？”萨奇被他的话堵得一顿，收回手讪笑几声，满头满脸的白色粉末簌簌往下掉，好像刚从面粉爆炸的厨房事故中逃生，狼狈又滑稽。

“不全是我一个人的错。”萨奇连忙说，好像能说服谁似的。“只有你能救我，以藏这次真的会杀了我。”

马尔科凑近他闻了闻，柔和的鼠尾草和清新的柑橘香混在一起，还有熟悉的、属于红发厨师本身的味道。“你毁了以藏的须后水和身体粉。”马尔科用上陈述而非疑问句。太糟糕了。萨奇眨眨眼，小心翼翼地说：“也许还有香水、腮红和粉底。”

“如果这些——”

“——大概还不小心弄脏了几件家纹和服？”萨奇补充，脸颊埋进掌心揉了揉，发红的皮肤从深一块浅一块的白色粉末下透出来。

马尔科捏捏鼻梁，几乎脱口而出的咒骂变成一声长叹，打心底拒绝听到更多噩耗。他直截了当地问：“谁参与了？”事到如今，平摊愤怒也许能让承担的后果不至于太难接受，马尔科乐观又悲观地心想。

“阿特摩斯，库利艾尔，那谬尔和哈尔塔。”萨奇飞快地坦白，“库利艾尔打赌我们不敢去偷以藏最宝贝的菊绣带缔，我快要得手了！都怪阿特摩斯块头那么大偏要挤进屋子乱转，哈尔塔只会帮倒忙，听见脚步声说以藏回来了，我们慌慌张张... ...”

萨奇一副愁眉苦脸的样子，说话的音量越来越小，自觉解释无用索性直接闭上嘴巴，眼巴巴地无声哀求面前的人。艾斯在一旁眯起眼笑得好大声，幸灾乐祸之心昭然若揭，幸好都没空理他。

“另外三个人在哪里？”

甚至不需要回答，逐渐逼近的怒吼和几重拖长的哀嚎大合奏给出了答案。艾斯迫不及待伸长脖子望去，萨奇则猛地跳起来，徒劳地把自己往马尔科背后藏。马尔科不认为自己是一个护短的傻瓜，于是他冷酷地抱着手臂一动不动。

即使做好充足的心理准备，他们也没料到接下来看到的，这画面绝对让人永生难忘。

——以藏衣冠不整，粉色浴衣单单在腰间固定，罕见地毫无遮掩、露出上半身曾身为舞者的良好体态和恰到好处的结实肌肉。未梳髻，半潮湿的乌黑长发铺满肩头后背，卸掉妆容的脸被冒出的胡茬破坏了素雅之美，挟着怒火和阴影，威严如降世而来、驱除邪魔的不动明王，赤足所踏之地，旁人退避三舍。

这可是以藏，半夜突然遭遇敌袭也会从头到脚收拾整齐再上战场的强迫症。艾斯终于笑不出来了。“哦操，我会死得不能再死，死得透透的。”萨奇掐着马尔科的胳膊，喃喃说道。艾斯听到后不由自主地点点头。

萨奇随后不出意料被揪出来和其他人站成一排，他们没被立刻揍死一定是马尔科在场的功劳，一个个低着头，谁也不敢先说话。

以藏双手持枪，盯着几人的头顶沉默良久，表情突然如沐春风一般温柔，“我给你们一个解释的机会。”天真的阿特摩斯信以为真，开口前一秒被哈尔塔的肘击打在肋间，弯腰咳得说不出话。以藏警告的眼神扫过去，前者就差吹起口哨表明自己的无辜。

萨奇最先察觉以藏逐渐丧失的耐心，在坦白从宽和解释掩饰之间衡量，咬咬牙，幽幽地说：“事情是这样的... ...”如果眼神有实体，哈尔塔眼中被背叛的不敢置信戳已经把他戳出好几个窟窿。“——走廊里有一只老鼠。”萨奇佯装出陷入回忆的严肃。

哈尔塔的神情立刻变了，两手比划，接嘴道：“是小猫仔那么大的红毛老鼠。”

库利艾尔领悟，继续补充细节，“脖子上有一圈黄色条纹，在厨房偷吃火腿和酒，被发现后到处乱窜，最后逃进你的屋里。”

萨奇忍住白眼，“它跳上梳妆台，冲进浴室，回到卧室蹦上床，接着是衣柜，一路撞翻所有东西。我发誓，我们只想在它对你的房间造成不可挽回的损失前抓住它。”

“我猜那只红毛、脖子有一圈黄色条纹、把我房间翻个底朝天的老鼠，在厨房偷的是伊比利亚火腿和麦卡伦十八。”

阿特摩斯点头如捣蒜，再一次被哈尔塔肘击。

以藏忍无可忍地闭上眼睛，“老鼠呢？有必要让你们亲眼见证它在我手里挫骨扬灰。”

阿特摩斯看向哈尔塔，哈尔塔看向库利艾尔，库利艾尔看向萨奇，萨奇看向...马尔科？马尔科单方面拒绝眼神交流。萨奇痛苦地低下头，希望甲板上有个洞让他跳下去。

“这意味着，”以藏声音中重新酝酿出杀意，“赏金加起来数亿的四位队长，竟然让一只小小的老鼠从眼皮子底下大摇大摆地溜走了。我要的可不是这种解释。”

“我吃掉了。”一直置身事外的马尔科突然说。他就是个护短的傻瓜，他记起年轻时和萨奇说混账话、到处恶作剧的日子。萨奇无所畏惧，因为他背后有他。后来，那些日子变成午夜厨房的幽暗油灯旁两人偶尔独处时的回忆。但总有些习惯延续至今。

哈尔塔倒吸一口凉气，以藏、萨奇和艾斯瞪着马尔科的样子像听不懂他的话。马尔科清清嗓子，重复一遍，“老鼠被我吃了。飞在天上看见甲板有黑影在动，鸟类本能，我猜。”

以藏好半天才找回自己的声音，讥讽道：“严格来说你不是真正的鸟类。”

马尔科摸摸后脑勺，避重就轻地说：“严格说不是所有鸟类都吃老鼠，我是特例。”

“你不能每一次都这么干！”

艾斯震惊地问：“马尔科以前就吃过老鼠？！”

**_不，他可以_ ** 。“不，我可以。”马尔科回答中熟悉的语气使以藏让步了，上一次后者听到的是‘我愿意’，再上一次是‘我爱他’，还有其他许多次。“我会让他们把房间彻底收拾干净，直到你满意。下一个岛，你可以买 **任何** 你想要的东西。”

“... ...记你账上？”

“成交。”

以藏走后，另外三个人跟着飞快消失，唯恐晚一步被马尔科留下来继续教育一顿，萨奇因躲过一劫露出狡黠的笑，用浸了蜂蜜般的甜蜜声音说：“噢噢噢噢——马尔科！”夸张地撅起嘴作势亲上去。

马尔科一巴掌堵住他的嘴，“如果不是因为这种理由，我相当乐意接受。”

艾斯刚从老鼠的震惊中回过神，看到这一幕忍不住说：“你勇敢地用名誉作为代价，向你表达我的敬意，Marco the Rat-Eater（食鼠者马尔科） 。”

马尔科就差在脸上写‘随便吧，无所谓’，萨奇笑着搭上他的肩膀，眼角的陈年伤疤随笑纹而动。马尔科知道他脑子里出现新的坏主意，果然，接下来就听他说：“别担心，艾斯，我会补偿马尔科。今晚，我先给他一个细致入微而漫长的口活，让他紧紧抓住我的头发射在我的喉咙里。接下来的五个小时，我们将在房间里的任何一个角落做爱，至少十种姿势，额外三种用上马尔科的果实能力，直到我们声音嘶哑，精疲力尽。”

艾斯瞪大眼睛，不知道相信哪个让他受到的冲击更小——是马尔科和萨奇真的会这么做，还是萨奇编造这种谎言只为了嘲笑他不知所措的反应——艾斯本应该相信马尔科的正直，但后者愿意为了萨奇承认自己吃掉一只老鼠，艾斯瞬间觉得整个世界都被否定了。

年轻的大男孩结结巴巴说出来的话和他原本打算的完全是两码事，“你们...不可能，绝对不可能！而且五个小时太...这...你们有不应期！萨奇，你别想骗我！”

马尔科尽量让自己的笑声不伤害到艾斯幼小的自尊心，萨奇一向不知道委婉两个字怎么写，抱着肚子笑得满脸通红，“只有这点程度？继续努力，小处男。”

出于对萨奇累累前科的不信任，还有大脑自主启动的保护机制，艾斯立刻认定对方在打趣自己，冲着萨奇的耳朵狠狠吼道：“SCREW YOU！”

凌晨四点半，负责下半夜轮值的二队队员告诉艾斯，十二点钟方向驶来一艘贵族商船，艾斯立刻冲下瞭望仓去厨房找萨奇。贵族商船大概率载运酒和烟草，其次是香料和绸缎布料等，偶尔运气好有武器和医疗用品。萨奇想尝试新菜品，船上香辛料品种不够多，他随口提了好几次。一会真打起来，没人分得清没药和莳萝籽，艾斯索性叫上萨奇。

红发厨师通常起得最早，一天的日程雷打不动从厨房开始，但今天艾斯在黑漆漆的厨房扑了个空，他没多想，又径直跑向对方的房间。艾斯匆匆忙忙的敲门声大到隔壁忍无可忍朝他扔酒瓶和脏兮兮的裤子，即便如此，等了好半天，门才从里面被打开。

马尔科没穿上衣，睡眼惺忪地靠在门框上，艾斯愣了一秒，扭头就跑，边跑边说对不起我敲错门了。马尔科看着黑发青年的背影，淡定地朝屋里喊：“萨奇，艾斯找你。”屋子的主人打着哈欠走过来，拍拍马尔科的肩膀示意他回床上，自己则抓着披散的长发等那个傻孩子反应过来。

急促的脚步声蹬蹬蹬传回来，艾斯重新出现，等看清萨奇的模样，一声变了调的惊声怪叫取代疑问破口而出，吓得萨奇和艾斯一起像兔子一样跳脚。

“你见鬼了，叫得像变声期公鸭嗓和被掀裙底的大小姐的混合体？”萨奇拍着胸口说。

“你是谁，把萨奇怎么了。”

“哈-哈-哈，真好笑。”

“你怎么回事？”艾斯破音了。

萨奇不解地低头打量，“托你的福，除了差点吓得犯心脏病，一切健康。”

“我说的是，你怎么这副样子？”艾斯指着他胡乱比划，“你看起来——”

萨奇撩撩红色的头发，坏笑着接嘴：“英俊潇洒超过人类想象？”

艾斯脸色发青，“...被好好地操了一顿。”

萨奇挑眉发出意料之外的闷笑，他揉揉艾斯的脑袋，下一秒利索地躲开对方不爽拍过来的手，“我操谁或者被谁操这个问题，你可以挑个合适的时间和我讨论。现在，你找我干什么？”

艾斯差点忘了正事，兴致勃勃地问：“贵族标志的商船，来不来？”

恰逢鸣笛警示，萨奇眼神一亮，转身回屋拿衣服和武器，再出来时又是熟悉的白色厨师服，只是长发随意地束在脖子后面。两人一前一后到船舷和二队队员汇合，途中，艾斯盯着萨奇领口处的明黄色领巾，总觉得忘了什么事，他陷入沉思，把最早的疑问挖出来，“我刚刚好像看到了马尔科。”

“噢，是嘛。”萨奇不动声色地回答。

“他在你屋里？”艾斯试探地问。

“没错。”

“... ...在干嘛？”更多事情在艾斯脑子里联系起来直指真相，他语气虚弱，做最后的绝望挣扎。

萨奇拿出他浸了蜂蜜般的甜蜜声音，“马尔科是个心灵脆弱的鸟宝宝，怕黑又想念温暖的怀抱，所以我让他躺在我床上，我们紧紧搂成勺子状，我在他耳边讲鲸鱼和鸟的睡前故事，他无梦安眠一夜到天亮。现在你成为除我之外唯一一个知道如何让马尔科停下工作的人。下次轮到你，领巾记得挑个别的颜色，黄色归我。”

艾斯几乎停止呼吸的模样让萨奇无法在反讽游戏里得到更多乐趣，他挫败地抹了把脸，大叫道：“看在不管是谁的份上，艾斯，我和马尔科在上床！我之前就告诉过你！”

也许艾斯的心理素质超出萨奇的预料，因为他绕回到上次的话题，“这么说，二十三种姿势，五个小时是... ...”

“我们已经不是二十多岁的年轻人了。”萨奇的回答沉痛而又语重心长。沉默在他们之间悄然蔓延，萨奇不认为艾斯的问题就此终结，他思考的声音吵闹如雷雨，雨有终结之时，然后他将问出那个终究会被问到的问题。

“所以你们两个——”

“不。”萨奇打断他，“不，我们不会爱对方爱到神魂颠倒，我们不会交换誓言和戒指。不，我们不会结婚，不会定居到哪个该死的岛上，领养两个小孩和一条狗，享受舒适的气候。不会每天清晨交换早安吻，晚上裹在一个被子里商量第二天吃什么以及任何结婚二十多年的伴侣会讲的话。是的，我会待在莫比迪克上直到死亡，如果马尔科也有这个打算，我的荣幸。如果他恰好有别的计划，谢天谢地。”

此时，莫比迪克发出第一声炮击的尖啸，萨奇抽出武器，把艾斯和他更深的迷惑留在身后。

一切都发生得太快。

从交战开始，艾斯就无暇顾及萨奇的情况，他的火焰攻击范围很广，为了利用这点，他第一个跳上商船的甲板，烧了贵族旗帜，在雇佣保镖的包围中，毫不留情将目之所及之处变为一片火海。

这本该是一场很快结束的单方面碾压战，直到另外三艘盖伦船在浓重海雾的遮掩下悄然靠近，五队的增援已经和他们交上手。对方的队伍里藏了几个能力者，普通的动物系不足为惧，比斯塔正在对付另一个自然系。

三艘盖伦船中的两艘在艾斯的努力下变为燃烧的木头，不断有人往海里跳，黑发青年感受不到火焰的温度，正站在倾倒的主桅上，自上而下欣赏自己的战果。一个惊慌失措的声音从很远的地方飘进他耳朵里，他巡视一圈，看见那缪尔的手臂正指向天空。

是萨奇。艾斯惊慌地意识到。红发厨师被超人系的能力者以某种方式卷上天空，上升，再上升，速度越来越快，他的身影则越来越小，逐渐变为天蓝色幕布上的一个针眼。如果萨奇继续上升，他会死于缺氧和寒冷，相反，在没有任何立足之地的大海上，艾斯无法接住他。

敌人选择了后者。

萨奇看上去像一颗随风降落的白蜡翅果，义无反顾地投向它的扎根之地，但大海无法接纳属于土地的种子，萨奇是白团的厨师，不应该属于任何别的地方。艾斯的呐喊卡在喉咙里，察觉到身体有自主意识般正迅速化为火焰，他想冲上天空，即使以坠入大海为结局。

代替他冲上天空的是一道亮蓝色的影子，宽大的火焰翅膀几乎占据了艾斯的全部视野，长长尾翼上的金色如同海面穿透黑暗暴风雨的灯塔之光。艾斯交握的双手微微颤抖，他仰起头，注视着那团亮蓝色缓缓停滞在半空中后光芒大盛。

艾斯恍惚觉得马尔科不在上升，萨奇也并非坠落，他们在奔赴各自的唯一。

战斗结束后，艾斯留下来清理战利品，尽管他也分不清没药和莳萝籽，但他知道叫人把闻起来有特殊气味的东西全部打包回去，而不是倒进煤渣和火药粉里。莫比迪克的甲板上除了伤员和护士，其他人自觉去帮忙清扫战场。

“那上面冷死了。”

艾斯循着那个声音看过去，马尔科和萨奇并肩坐在不远处的船舷旁。红发厨师脸上新添淤青和血渍，满不在乎地笑着和马尔科小声讲话。更年长的金发男人好像在听，又好像没有，他的表情波澜不惊，全然忘记自己刚把萨奇从性命危机中拯救出来，指尖冒出小小的天青色火焰，火焰乖顺地舔舐萨奇脸上的伤口。

萨奇突然从衣服里掏出一个破破烂烂的纸袋，献宝一样捏出一颗熟栗子，马尔科叹气，扭头表示不吃。萨奇笑嘻嘻地把栗子扔到马尔科头上，后者回头被塞了满嘴。时隔许久，艾斯再次听见流淌在他们之间的诗，赞美相遇和陪伴，听见歌曲的韵律，传颂自由和爱。

“终于，你开始搞懂这件事了。”

艾斯收回视线，和以藏一起加入其他人的忙碌队伍里，他回答：“我想是的。”顿了顿，“还有，感谢你当初阻止了我。”

——END——


End file.
